The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Angry Birds Movie" Cast *Red - Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Young Red - Chunk (The ZhuZhus) *Bomb - Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) *Chuck - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Mighty Eagle - Microsoft Sam (Davemadson) *Aidan McGarw - Jasper (ButterBean's Cafe) *Kallan Holley - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Pipsqueak - Piqsqueak (The Lorax) *Terence - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Brad Bird - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Poppy - Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Stella - Rein (FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime) *Matilda - Nami (One Piece) *Eva - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Earl - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Bubbles - Choko (Mysticons) *Hal - Mugman *Hal's Girlfriend - Pementa (Mugman) *Early Bird - Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) *Early's 2nd Brother - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Mime - Marty (ToonMarty) *Ross - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Cyrus - Burt (3 Amigonauts) *Greg - Stingy (Lazy Town) *Tiny - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *Betty Bird - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Olive - X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Billy the Sign - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Monty the Bird - Rolly (Puppy Dog Pals) *Maya the Bird - Ellie (Ice Age) *Johnny the Bird - CatDog *Clayton the Waiter Bird - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Matilda's Boyfriend - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Willow - Zak Monday (The Secret Saturdays) *Day Care Teacher Bird - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Edward - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) *Judge Peckinpah - Luc (Looped) *Photog - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Mini Leonard - Ajar (Sahara; 2017) *Shirley - Wadi (The Secret Saturdays) *Plane - XLR8 (Ben 10) *Slingshot - Kristoff (Frozen) *Castle - Himself *Dan the Saxophone Bird - Kody Kapow *Yoga Instructor - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Hug Trader - Kenge (The Lion Guard) *TV - Himself *Timothy - Ben (Ben 10) *Red's Girlfriend - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) *Sophie Bird - Jack (ToonMarty) *Monty Pig - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) *Chief Pig - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Forman Pig - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Blues - Space Core, Adventure Core and Fact Core (Portal) *Dylan Hatchling - Fu Dog (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Samantha Hatchling - Cricket (ButterBean's Cafe) *Rodney Pig - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Hamilton Pig - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Hatchling Singers - The Three Caballeros *Kevin - Bunnicula *Petunia - Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) *New Plane - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) *King Mudbeard - Count Venamus (Supernoobs) *Lenoard - Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Lenoard's Friends - Various Villains *Various Birds - Various Characters *Huge Castle - Himself *Red's Guards - Mixels *Ice Bird - Zee (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Billy - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Red's Treehouse - Himself *Snake Girl as Himself *Doll #1 - Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers) *Doll #2 - Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) *Doll #3 - Pepper Mintz (Rainbow Rangers) *Doll #4 - Lavender LaViolette (Rainbow Rangers) *Mighty Eagle Head - Mordecai (Regular Show) *The Cow Ride - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Red's Parents - Dean McCoppin and Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Record - Abby Hatcher *Leonard's Boat - Himself *Chuck's Parents - Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Tower - Himself *Mighty Dragon - Commander Atomic (Atomic Puppet) *Telebird - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) Scenes *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 1 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 2 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 3 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 4 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 5 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 6 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 7 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 8 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 9 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 10 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 11 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 12 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 13 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 14 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 15 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 16 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 17 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 18 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 19 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 20 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 21 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 22 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 23 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 24 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 24 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 25 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 26 *The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 27 Movie used *The Angry Birds Movie Clip used *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *The ZhuZhus *Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling *Chuck's Choice *Davemadsion *ButterBean's Cafe *Gravity Falls *The Lorax *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Atomic Betty *FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime *One Peice *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Mysticons *Mugman *Code Lyoko *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *ToonMarty *The Princess and the Frog *3 Amigonauts *LazyTown *JumpStart 4th Grade *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Puppy Dog Pals *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosuars *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *CatDog *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *The Secret Saturdays *Looped *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Ding *Sahara *Ben 10 *Frozen *Frozen II *Kody Kapow *Cats Don't Dance *Martin Mystey *Kim Possible *Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time *Kim Possible: So the Drama *Parappa the Rapper *Parappa the Rapper 2 *Portal *American Dragon: Jake Long *Anastasia *The Three Caballeros *Legend of the Three Caballeros *Bunnicula *The Bagel and Becky Show *Supernoobs *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Mixels *True and the Magical Kingdom *Camp Lakebottom *Rainbow Rangers *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *Over the Hedge *The Iron Giant *Abby Hatcher *Thumbelina *Atomic Puppet *The Secret of NIMI *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue Yet Another Come *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Gallery Renhoek.gif|Ren Hoek as Red Chunk (Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets).png|Chunk as Young Red Heffer Wolfe.png|Heffer Wolfe as Bomb Chuck mcFarlane Tasparentpic.png|Chuck McFarlane as Chuck Sam.png|Microsoft Sam as Mighty Eagle Jsp.png|Jasper as Aidam McGarw Mr Dipper pines gravity falls.jpg|Dipper Pines as Kallan Holley 20180720_001057.jpg|Pipsqueak as Pipsqueak Baloo with a HorseRider Helmet.png|Baloo as Terence Screen_shot_2010-10-16_at_10.36.38_PM.png|Admiral DeGill as Brad Bird Penny Fitzgerald maxresdefault.jpeg|Penny as Poppy Rein1.png|Rein as Stella Nami Ending 2.PNG|Nami as Matilda Astrid.png|Astrid as Eve Marco Diaz's exciting grin.png|Marco Diaz as Earl Choko-Image-1.png|Choko as Bubbles Mugman.png|Mugman as Hal Pementa2.png|Pementa as Hal's Girlfriend Ulrich clip image015.jpg|Ulrich Stern as Early Bird Adult Simba (The Lion King).jpg|Simba as Early Bird's 2nd Brother Marty.png|Marty as Mine Naveen (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Prince Naveen as Ross Burt.jpg|Burt as Cyrus Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Stingy_1.png|Stingy as Greg Flap_ad3_autorun.png|Flap as Tiny Kiki.png|Kiki as Betty Bird X-5.png|X-5 as Olive Shifu.jpg|Shifu as Billy the Sign Rolly (promotional image) (1).png|Rolly as Monty the Bird Eille.jpg|Eille as Maya the Bird Best crop f4de7cbb7ada8116cf7e catdog-reading@2x.gif|CatDog as Johnny the Bird WarpDarkmatter.png|Warp Darkmatter as Clayton the Waiter Bird Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Matilda's Boyfriend Zak Monday.jpg|Zak Monday as Willow Sparky 300.gif|Sparky as Day Care Teacher Bird Joey transparent.png|Joey Felt as Edward Luc-looped-51.5.jpg|Luc as Judge Peckinpah Hampton.png|Hampton as Photog AJAR.png|Ajar as Mini Leonard Wadi.png|Wadi as Shirley Xlr8-ben-10-2016-0.26.jpg|XLR8 as Plane Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Slingshot Koday-kapow.jpg|Kody Kapow as Dan the Saxophone Bird Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Yoga Instructor Kenge2.png|Kenge as Hug Trader Ben-tennyson-ben-10-90.jpg|Ben as Timothy Diana Lombard.PNG|Diana Lombard as Red's Girlfriend TM_cast_Jack.jpg|Jack as Sophie Bird Duff Killigan in the TV Series.jpg|Duff Killigan as Monty Pig Dr. Drakken in the TV Series.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Chief Pig Guru_Ant.png|Guru Ant as Forman Pig 270px-AdventureCore.png|Adventure Core, 300px-SpaceCore.png|Space Cort 300px-FactCore.png|and Fact Core as The Blues The_Halloween_Bash_(69).jpg|Fu Dog as Dylan Hatchling Cric.png|Cricket as Samantha Hatchling Dimitri Smile.jpg|Dimitri as Rodney Pig Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Hamilton Pig The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg|The Three Caballeros as Hatchling Singers Bunnicula promo.png|Bunnicula as Kevin Kirbie-3-amigonauts-7.81.jpg|Kirbie as Petunia Bagel transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzehy.png|Bagel as New Plane S1 E19 Count Venamus 10.png|Count Venamus as King Mudbeard Verminious-snaptrap-tuff-puppy-5.4.jpg|Verminous Snaptrap as Lenoard Villains Banner Update 10 - 10-02-2019.png|Various Villains Characters as Lenoard's Friends assorted_characters_running_by_topcatmeeces97_dd7r6m5-fullview.png|Various Characters as Various Birds 61Wvjyozi7L._SX466_.jpg|Mixels as Red's Guards Zee without staff.png|Zee as Icy Bird Mcgee Transparent 1.png|McGee as Billy Rosieredd.png|Rosie Redd as Doll #1 Bonnie Blueberry.png|Bonnie Blueberry as Doll #2 Peppermintz.png|Pepper Mintz as Doll #3 Lavenderlaviolette.png|Lavender Laviolette as Doll #4 Mordecai-regular-show-9.39.jpg|Mordecai as Mighty Eagle Head Hammy in Over the Hedge.jpg|Hammy as The Cow Boy Dean McCoppin.jpeg|Dean McCoppin Bandicam 2019-11-06 19-25-35-504.jpg|and Annie Hughes as Bomb's Parents Abby_Hatcher_picture (1).png|Abby Hatcher as Record Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina Prince Cornelius.jpg|and Prince Cornelius as Chuck's Parnets Commander Atomic.JPG.jpg|Commander Atomic as Mighty Dragon Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy the Crow as Telebird Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Angry Birds Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs